Elves Day Out
by horob575
Summary: After a trip to Sundermount, Hawke finds herself changed by an old Elven artifact into… an Elf? I wrote this little story for those annoyed by the fact you cannot chose Hawke's race.


Before I get started this is a test piece that I made. It was an idea I had for a while and finally wrote it down. I just want to see peoples' reaction to it is all. I am currently working on two other stories that I want to finish before truly starting this one. Although, if there is enough support. I'll revise and make something out if it. It is still a draft, so don't go too crazy. I'm just testing the waters.

Disclaimer: Forgot to out this stupid thing in. i don't own Dragon Age. At least until I win the lottery and buy a lot of bioware stock.

Elves Day Out

Sundermount wasn't the largest mountain, but it was still definitely a mountain. That meant steep cliffs and long trails. As much as Hawke liked to leave the city, she didn't particularly care for Sundermount's terrain. As much as she didn't like it she could not remain idle. The Deep Roads Expedition claimed many lives including Bethany. Hawke still had nightmare about sinking her dagger into her sister's chest. She needed something to take her mind off things. Mother was back in Kirkwall organizing the estate she bought with the loot they found.

"Are we stopping by the clan?" Merrill asked nervously, "I don't think they'll like that. I mean they probably won't want to see me."

"Don't worry kitten," Isabella wrapped her arm around Merrill, "If they try anything, just show those tricks I showed you."

Merrill blushed, "I don't think they'll go for that very well. Oh, you mean the fighting stuff."

Isabella chuckled and Aveline sighed. "Hawke why did you drag me up here again, I can't miss too many days as Guard-captain."

"I'm sorry Aveline, I just need a heavy hitter and Fenris is out of Kirkwall tracking slavers with Varric and Sebastian. I figured I'd have a girl's trip to Sundermount." Hawke replied hiding her inner turmoil.

"Lovely," Aveline muttered to herself, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Hawke sighed, "I was curious about some ruins we passed to deal with the witch last time we were here. There not far now, well reach them shortly." The other women looked at each other. Isabella shrugged. Merrill looked confused. Aveline shook her head.

When they reached the ruins Hawke walked up to an entrance in the rubble. "Merrill, check for magical traps and Isabella and I will search for others."

As they worked Aveline stood watch. Hawke called out to the rest of them, "This way," she pointed down the hall. Merrill casted a spell and little ball of light floated above them lighting the tunnel. "Will we even find anything?" Merrill asked.

"I hope there treasure, I like treasure," Isabella said. Hawke's shudder went unnoticed. She remembered Isabella saying the exact same thing in the Deep Roads. They continued on until they reached a wide room. "ahh, its empty," Isabella pouted.

"Hawke simply started walking around the ruin. She guessed it was too much to hope for. She thought that the ruins would be a challenge, something to take her mind off her sister. She leaned against the wall. She felt a brick shift. She jumped daggers at the ready. A concealed door opened in the wall.

"Oooh," Isabella chimed in, "Where does this go?"

Hawke closed her mouth that she realized was hanging open, and walked right in. She was ready for trouble should it come. The small tunnel went for some time before opening to a larger more intact room. At its center was a stone on some kind of alter was glowing an eerie blue.

They approached the altar cautious for any movement. As Hawke approached her hand reached out toward the stone.

"Are you sure we should touch that? It could be dangerous?" Aveline inquired.

"Stop being such a spoilsport, Hawke just grab so we can go." Isabella said excitedly, "It's gotta be worth something."

"We should still be careful, Bella, it could be a weapon of some kind. The ancient elves knew many things." Merrill said. Hawke nodded and pulled out a piece of cloth to wrap around the stone.

"Better safe than sorry, we'll take it to the keeper. She might know what it is. Considering these ruins are elven, we should let the elves have it." Hawke said as she careful started to wrap the stone in the cloth.

"Thank you, Hawke," Merrill smiled at Hawke, "this stone would be great find for my people. We've lost too much already."

A small rumble from above jarred the room slightly. Hawke fumbled the stone as it fell out of the cloth. She grabbed it. A blue energy enveloped her and propelled her across the room. She landed hard but didn't take too much damage. Her head ached, she rubbed her forehead. She got to her feet and realized her friends were staring at her jaws dropped. "What?"

"Ahh, Hawke," Merrill's voice squeaked. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine," she replied.

"Hawke, you're sure you don't feel any different?" Aveline asked her voice full of concern.

"Fine," she said as she looked up at Aveline. Wait 'looked up'. She quickly looked down at herself, her arms and legs were skinnier. "I'm shorter and skinnier but…"

"That's not all," Isabella said gesturing to her own ears. Hawke brought her hand up her right ear. She felt it, it was long and pointed." _That's not right. Why are my ears pointed?_ The realization dawned on her. "I am an elf, how?" she started to hyperventilate.

"Hawke calm down," Aveline ordered. The tone of her voice was that of an officer to a subordinate.

Hawke seemed not to hear her. Isabella walked up and slapped Hawke's face. "Get a hold of yourself." That back fired and Hawke only continued the breath even harder."

. "Deep breaths Lethallan, deep breaths," Merrill's voice was soothing and finally broke through to Hawke.

Hawke calmed down a bit until she looked back down to her body again. She stared and then her eyes rolled back and she fell backward.

"She fainted," Merrill squeaked.

"Never thought I'd see Hawke do that," Isabella remarked eyes taken in Hawke knew figure. "She is actually rather cute. Kind of like you Merrill, only with a bigger rack and slightly shorter."

Aveline knelt down beside Hawke. "Will you two help me get her to the keeper already?1" Aveline hoisted Hawke, rather easily she thought, as carried Hawke out of the room. Merrill scooped up the gem and trailed behind the Isabella and Aveline.


End file.
